Tasty
by Darkflameangel
Summary: Kankuro really needs to learn not to mess with Temari’s chocolate.


Title: Tasty

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Kankuro and Temari

Rating: PG-13 for Temari's potty mouth

Word Count: 1,022

Prompt: Chocolate-covered Strawberries

Summary: Kankuro really needs to learn not to mess with Temari's chocolate.

Disclaimer: Dont own it. Just like to mess with Kishi's characters.

* * *

Temari was pissed. She had been assigned another crap mission which inevitably couldn't go right, because that would have improved her day, and that sure couldn't happen. One of the idiots that she was with had taken a swing at the enemy nins, missed, and his oversized weapon (that she was sure he was using to compensate for something) went crashing into the frame of her fan leaving not only a huge dent, but also an enormous tear in the canvas that fastened there. She was going to kill that little dickless wonder and then she was going to take her anger out on her brother. Kazekage or no, Gaara was going to pay for sending her on that shitty mission.

Right now, all she wanted was to take a shower and to flop on the couch to watch some movie in which the man is wrong and loses his chance at the girl because he was a complete idiot and didn't have the balls to take some incentive. It was perfectly within her man-hating mood to watch something that illustrated the stupidity of the male species. They ruined her damn fan after all. And with her movie she was going to eat those delicious strawberries and chocolate that she managed to smuggle back from Konoha on her last diplomatic mission, somehow managing to not crush or melt the aforementioned items.

It was a perfect plan, her brothers were out and that would leave her free to scream obscenities at the TV and eat her treats to her hearts content.

With her plan in action, Temari headed off to take a shower. Once she got all the dust and grime off of her, she was sure that she would feel better. The amount of dirt that had managed to collect in her wild tresses was enough to give anyone a headache, not to mention the sand that had collected in her bra and underwear. She wasn't sure how it had slipped in there, but it was rubbing the delicate skin raw. Which in turn was not helping her mood in the least, damaged fan not withstanding. Either way she looked at it, a shower could do nothing but improve her day.

About a half an hour later Temari was clean, although the shower was an absolute mess from all the dirt that had come off of her, and she felt considerably better. After drying off, she threw on a sports bra, underwear, a simple tank, and her most comfortable pair of shorts and headed down the stairs to implement phase two of her plan.

Temari swung by the kitchen to grab her strawberries and container of delicious chocolate along with the last can of pop in the fridge before throwing herself onto the couch. Flipping on the TV, she tuned it to her movie and settled back to watch.

She dipped one of her strawberries in the chocolate, twirling it around so that she could get as much chocolate on it as possible before popping it into her mouth. The combination of the sweet fruit and smooth sinful indulgence of the chocolate was almost enough to make her moan out loud. It was just so good. Forget the fact that the chocolate was going to go straight to her hips. After the day that she had had, Temari figured that she deserved the sweet fattening goodness that was chocolate.

Halfway through her 'oh so delicious it should be wrong' snack and a few obscenities yelled at the heroine of her show, Kankuro wandered into the house, stomping sand all over the nice clean floor. Temari thought it was bad enough that he had to come home during her 'me time', but did he have to drag in a dunes' worth of sand?

He grinned as he stopped directly in front of the TV, effectively blocking Temari's view of her heroine kicking ass (which happened to be her favorite part because she though the heroine looked a lot like her at that moment).

Kankuro had to hold back a chuckle as he took in his sister's disheveled hair. She hadn't bothered to comb it out after she had gotten dressed due to her hurry to get downstairs in time to catch the beginning of her movie and as a result it was a mess of wild tangles sticking up every which way.

"What'd ya do? Stick your finger in a light socket Tem?" he chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Shut your trap and move your fat ass. I can't see the TV."

Trying to look offended, Kankuro stomped towards her with a "Fat ass, huh?" before dropping heavily to her lap with a thud.

Completely forgetting the bowls of chocolate and strawberries in her hands, Temari proceeded to shove her brother off her lap in any way that she could. Limbs and strawberries flew everywhere before Temari finally managed to wrap her legs around her brother's neck and twisted, her legs to throw him off of the couch and onto the floor in front of her.

Kankuro stood up, completely unaffected by the flying fruit and chocolate of their fight. Temari on the other hand didn't come out of the fight as clean as she was when she started it. Her right hand was completely covered in chocolate and there were smashed strawberries sticking to her clothes.

Kankuro bent over to pick up one of the strawberries lying by his feet and popped it in his mouth, muttering "Needs something." Looking over at his sister, who was fuming in her mess of chocolate and smashed fruit, it clicked in his head what he needed.

He grabbed his sister's right hand and put one of the chocolate covered fingers in his mouth, cleaning all the chocolate off of the digit. Once it was clean, he dropped her hand and took a few steps before turning to his wide-eyed sibling with a grin.

"Mmmm, tasty." He said, licking his lips.

Turning to head up the stairs to clean up, Kankuro failed to notice the ceramic bowl that was hurtling towards the back of his head.

After hearing the satisfying THUNK and her brother's whimper of pain, Temari went to cleaning up the spilled chocolate with a satisfied smile. _That'll teach him not to steal my damn chocolate, the fat ass._


End file.
